


Business Meeting

by Lizardbeth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Adama needs this new client for his law firm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Meeting

Lee drew in a breath and buttoned his suit jacket, before leaving the elevator to enter the short hallway of the penthouse level. The firm needed this account and Lee especially needed this account after Lampkin's disbarment, leaving Lee in charge of saving his grandfather's firm if he could.

The door of number two stood a little ajar and when Lee knocked, a voice called, "Come in!"

Lee pushed the door open and entered. It was, of course, a beautiful, expensive place, with an airy breezeway and a skylight above that made it feel almost temple-like. To his own amusement he realized when the white and blue color scheme surprised him that he'd been expecting something in C-Bucs colors.

"Mister Adama?" A tall familiar man appeared in the opening before him. Sam Anders had a face that was plastered on sports magazines, shoe ads, and the side billboard for Atlas Arena. He appeared not to have shaved for a few days, and he was dressed with a singular lack of giving a frak, in loose black warmup pants and a white sleeveless shirt that had to be designed to show off those shoulders. Lee had been prepared for athleticism, but he hadn't been prepared for the friendly smile. "Come in."

They shook hands. "Lee, please," Lee invited.

"Lee, great, this way. Drink?" Sam asked, leading the way into a spacious living area with only a few pieces of furniture and an immense windows with a view of the water and a deck outside the windows the size of Lee's entire flat with a pool.

"Water's fine, thank you."

Sam brought him water and appeared to be drinking something harder, despite the early afternoon hour. "Thank you for meeting me here. On my days off I try to stay out of the public view as much as I can."

"Sure, no problem. You have a lovely place." It was beautiful, but a little sterile as if Sam didn't really live here, or at least he didn't live in this room which seemed to be mostly for appearances. Lee set his glass down on the low coffee table and lifted his satchel to take out the folder. "I have the documents for taking over your representation; they're pretty boilerplate. But first I was curious about what happened to your previous representation?"

Sam waved Lee to sit on the couch as he took the papers Lee handed him and spread them out, taking the opposite large chair. "I fired him for stealing my money." He looked up to meet Lee's eyes and smiled as if it was a joke, but his eyes said he meant it, "Just because I play ball, doesn't mean I don't know addition."

Lee suddenly realized a lot of Samuel T Anders' reputation was a fabrication - the 'dumb jock' act especially. He nodded, serious in his reply, "Of course. I would never do that. It's illegal, but it's also a terrible breach of trust. But that does raise the question in my mind - what brought you to my firm? Especially after our recent ... issue with Mister Lampkin?"

Sam sat back and frowned out the window for a moment. "It's a respected and old firm on hard times. You seem to be trying to turn it around. I like people willing to work hard and who mean well." Which meant, Lee realized, Sam had done some research. "And," Sam paused and his frown deepened. "It jumped out at me when I first was looking into the question. You'll laugh, but I thought it was a sign."

"Uh, no, not at all," Lee protested. "I'll take all the divine inspiration I can get at this point, and frankly, your signing with us is far more valuable than any retainer..."

Sam grinned at him. "I know that, too. That's why you're getting half."

Lee blinked at him, and Sam laughed. "Ah, your face. If you stay for a little while you can meet the reporters coming to interview me. I think that's even better than my cubits, right?"

Lee had to agree with that, even while he shook his head in rueful amusement. "Well-played, Mister Anders."

Sam's grin was a bit smug as he signed the forms, and when Sam offered him something else to toast their new relationship, Lee decided it was time for ambrosia.


End file.
